


Hit or Miss

by RinSaber22



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSaber22/pseuds/RinSaber22
Summary: I felt inspired to write today while I was reading some Undertale comics. This is based off the Kustard ship comic "Hit or Miss" created by the artist Kinky Spy.
Relationships: Zhy/Rin





	Hit or Miss

Zhy starts sweating as he's losing his grip on the cigar he was smoking on. He see's Rin frowning at him as his left eye started glowing. The red haired skeleton has never seen his beloved cat angry before and it became harder to talk straight when he was asked a certain question. Now this wouldn't be in issue...if Zhy could remember the answer.

"Uh...kitten, maybe we should..." Zhy started saying, but Rin cuts him off. His eye glowing more in frustration

"No, that's important"

Zhy puts his hands up in an act to defend himself, "But Rin! You already know that! Why do we have to do this? I love you and-"

"Prove it" Rin said with a low growl showing his fangs

Zhy was shocked at Rin's change of attitude and if he wasn't put on the spot like this he would normally think its adorable. He looked to the side with a hum, but was quickly brought back to the conversation when Rin yelled,

"HIT OR MISS ZHY"

Zhy groaned with panic, "Augh!, okay okay! Just...shit! I don't want to do that, but I have no choice, right?....Welp...here goes nothing..."

The red haired skeleton covers his face as he gave his answer, 

"DECEMBER 13!"

There was silence...Rin's eye stopped glowing as his eye sockets grew. Zhy noticed the quiet atmosphere then looked at Rin,

"R-Right?"

The cat skeleton grinned and walked up to the taller skeleton. He giggled and leaned up giving Zhy a kiss on his cheek who froze blushing madly,

"Aww, I'm glad you remember the date we got together, sweetie~"

"Uh-huh..."

*Rin spared you*

You have maintained your reputation as a good boyfriend


End file.
